A high speed, high efficiency transportation system utilizes a low-pressure environment in order to reduce drag on a vehicle traveling at high operating speeds, thus providing the dual benefit of allowing greater speed potential and lowering the energy costs associated with overcoming drag forces. The vehicle operates in a near vacuum condition within the low-pressure environment, typically between two terminal stations. Such transportation systems can utilize a variety of acceleration systems to achieve the high speed allowed, including electromagnetic levitation. Due to the elevated operation speeds, tremendous forces are required to decelerate the vehicle and allow the vehicle to slow down or come to a complete stop.